Please Be Alright
by Isana Yashiro
Summary: Touko transfers to one of the most prestigious schools - Professor Oak's Academy for the Gifted. Along her way, she will determine those who are her enemies, and those who are her friends. AU fic, FerrisWheelShipping if you squint really closely. [Status: Currently on/off hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a FanFiction. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes - I promise, the story will get better, since it's a bit boring as of now. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy! They're so horribly OOC. I just finished rewriting this, because my old writing bothered me so very much. I'm planning on revamping everything before I continue writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of their characters. I do own Lily and Gina, my OCs.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

NORMAL POV

A young brown haired girl paced around her room, hurriedly getting ready for her first day at school – Her new school. She barely knew anyone there, her biggest pet peeve of them all. She was never too great at making friends. Still, she was a stellar student. It wasn't her choice to change schools, rather her parents had decided for her. Professor Oak's Academy for the Gifted - Just the sound of the name made her cringe in anxiety.

Taking a gander at the small clock that laid beside her nightstand, a small gasp escaped her pale lips before she grabs her backpack from her chair, running down the stairs. She bid her farewells to her mother, grabbing a piece of toast, allowing it to dangle from her mouth as she waved. Her voice was muffled, and it was a surprise that Whitlea was able to understand her.

By the time she had looked up from her newspaper, Touko had already been lacing up her black combat boots, standing up and slinging her pink backpack over her shoulder. She wore a white tank top with a black vest, paired with short shorts. As usual, she wore her pink hat. She never went anywhere without it, so it seemed.

"Good luck, don't forget to call home when you reach Aunt Belinda's."

With a nod of her head, she sprinted out the door, locking it behind her. She felt the wind brush against her face, pushing her hair back as she sped along the sidewalks. Along her way, she almost hurdled into various people, signs and domestic animals. Upon arrival at the bus stop, she placed her hands to her pale knees, bending over, trying to catch her breath. Letting out a loud sigh, she slams her back against the pole, staring at her watch.

'The bus should be getting here soon… I don't know why it's taking so long… I still need to take 3 transfer routes until I can get to school… Curse the fact that I live so far…'

Once she had taken her second transfer, she groaned, already getting tired. She mumbled to herself, feeling strain from all the textbooks she was carrying. Of course, she would never let that bother her. She was much too positive at the moment to let anything get in her way, but that didn't mean that those feelings wouldn't deteriorate.

Luckily for her though, busing would only be a one or two time thing. Whitlea had a colleague with a daughter that was roughly the same age as her. She was supposedly staying there until papers filed to the school in order to sign up for a dorm room. In all truths, she didn't care where she was going – She just never wanted to go through three transfers to get to school.

A short girl, around the same grade of Touko, merrily skips over to the stop, her long, blonde hair flowing in the air. A few blue streaks were depicted in her hair, although they were fading. She wore a light blue strapless dress, a purse-like bag on her shoulder. She stood beside the brunette, who was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

The blonde's sharp voice broke the silence, "So, you're going to Professor Oak's too, right?"

Touko's head snapped up, slowly grinning before she nodded her head in confirmation, "Yeah…! I got an acceptance letter just a few weeks ago. It was pretty rushed – Er, well, it was mostly my parent's decision, but – Ah! By the way! My name is Touko! Touko White! Nice to meetcha!"

"Cool. My name is Alicia Glacé. I've been a student here for about three years so far. Anyways, I'll give you my number. Text me if you ever need help with anything. I'm always happy to help with anything."

HJr voice seemed to flow in a sickly sweet manner, bringing discomfort to the other. She pulled out a small, pink paper pad and a pen, scribbling something in a swirly, cursive font. She handed the slip to the pink hatted girl, light blue eyes watching her carefully.

"Cool. My name is Alicia. I've been a student at Professor Oak's Academy for three years. Anyways, here's my number. Text me if you ever need help with anything." Alicia pulls out a small pink paper and a pen, scribbling a number and handing it to Touko.

-Touko's POV-

Yes! Score! First day of school has barely begun and I've already made a new friend. I shifted my attention to back to the girl, quickly accepting the slip of paper, bowing my head towards her. I smiled brightly, nodding my head before pulling out my phone and quickly adding in the number before I forgot. I returned the device back to my backpack before staring into her icy, blue orbs.

"You must be smart, huh. Being at the school for three years – It's so intense, from what I heard."

She shrugged her shoulders in response, acting as if it were nothing, "Yeah, whatever, no big deal really. I mean, I'm pretty rich so… You know. I have my ways."

I laughed a bit, somewhat nervously, getting the gist of what she was trying to imply. Maybe Alicia wasn't the best person to be hanging out with, but hey – She was the only person I knew. Acquaintance? Friend? I honestly had no idea where we were right now. Peering over her shoulder, broad grin spread across my face.

"Our bus…!"

Raising an eyebrow, she pulled out her student card, causing me to stare at it for a while, until realization finally clicked into place.

"OH. CRAP. I DON'T HAVE MY STUDENT CARD YET. Alicia! What am I supposed to do now?"

Shrugging again, she sighed, "It doesn't matter. Just tell them that you didn't get it at orientation day because they were late to mail your acceptance letter to you."

I tapped my chin for a brief moment before nodding my head, approving the idea, "Smart! Thanks!"

"Anytime. We're friends right? Friends sit together on the bus. You're going to sit with me okay?"

Well, that sure answered my question. I didn't quite see any harm in sitting next to her, even though she didn't give me an option to begin with. She seemed to be pretty chill, and it would be a lot bette than sitting alone, like I had before. With that thought set in my mind, I nodded my head, "Er… Yeah, sure, why not?"

Stepping onto the bus, I avoided any eye contact possible with the bus driver, looking towards the blonde. I caught a familiar sight of a black and white hat before Alicia grasped my arm and pulled me down to a seat. I tilted my head to the left, staring at the hat's owner. He had his head down and was calmly reading a book. Alicia caught onto my stare, poking my shoulder playfully, "Who are you looking at?"

I motioned towards the boy, "I think I've met him somewhere before… I just don't know where. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him vaguely. I've seen him in the hallways and in my classes but I've never seen him before… His name is N…. N… N… Something."

"Ah… Well, to be honest, that's… A very strange name… Familiar but…" I furrowed my brow at this, "I don't think I remember meeting anyone of the name N."

"Well, he's best friends with this guy named Lance, who practically hits on everyone. N is kind of the serene calm type, but once you get to know him he's pretty childish. He's super tall and I would know this because I had gym with him. And he has the prettiest gray eyes."

I stared at Alicia, raising an eyebrow. Vaguely knew him? She practically had every detail down. I didn't say anything about that though; I simply stared out the window, listening to her endless rambling, trying my best not to zone out.

After comparing schedules with her, I realized we had no classes; we didn't even have lunch together. Alicia had Drama, Art, Math and English, with Block B lunch. I had English, French, Gym and Photography with Block C lunch.

Smiling sadly and a bit nervously, I gave her a small motion with my hand, "See you at the end of school then I guess…"

She made eye contact with a couple of other girls, seeming to have lost all interest in me, "Bye."

XXX

I walked calmly into my class. Noticing a bunch of people huddled in one corner, I made the choice to sit in the opposite corner. Timidly placing my books on a desk, I sighed, closing my eyes. Hearing footsteps, I pay no attention, figuring it was just another student walking to their friends.

Someone with a soft tone begins to speak, although I paid no attention. The owner of the voice tapped my desk, causing me to lazily open one of my eyes. It was the boy with the white and black cap. I shifted my view to look up at his face. He tapped the brim of my hat playfully, "Do you remember me?"

Shooting them a glance, I shook my head, "No… Er, well, yes… I mean, I know that I know you from somewhere… I just don't remember where." I looked at his face again, observing every feature. I looked at his eyes, eyes that seemed so vaguely familiar… The gears of my brain begin clicking again and I spoke in an uncertain voice before snapping my fingers, "….Natural…?"

Natural was one of my old childhood friends. We used to live in the same neighborhood, usually spending out days together laughing and playing at the park. The boy chuckled, twirling his hat using his index finger, "Yup. You got it right. Grats Touko, you actually got it right. It's been - what - five years since we've last seen each other?"

I averted his glance, allowing a soft voice to escape my lips, "I dunno. I moved away because my parents had found another job. I live really far away from you now. Luckily for me, I'm staying with another girl though; I think her name is Lily. My parents know her parents, and they offered to take me in. Besides, her parents are barely home. So it'll just be the two of us."

"That's cool." Natural opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the bell. Laughing to himself, he shook his head, "Never mind. Catch you later."

With that, he returns to his desk, being greeted by a sea of both boys and girls. I returned my attention back to a book, before my eye catches a girl with medium length brown hair with a purple headband walked up to me. She pointed to the empty desk and chair beside me, "Can I sit here? My name is Lily."

"Go for it. I'm Touko. Nice to meet you, Lily," I thought about her name for a second, "Hey, is your last name Moto?"

Said girl chortled, pointing to herself, "Yup, that's me, Lily Moto, at your service! Why? Do you know me from somewhere or something?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well… Let's put this the easy way. I'm... Sort of… Your new roommate…" I stared at her, hoping that she would be kind and accepting, like my mom had described her.

Lily clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling, "YES! I'M GETTING A ROOMMATE! FINALLY!" She took a seat, before running her hand through her hair, "Ah, sorry. I get excited a lot. My mom told me all about you, and I know that you're new. I can show you around if you'd like."

"Thanks! That's great! The day has been going great, so far. I found one of my childhood friends, Natural, and this morning I met a girl named Alicia." I gave an enthusiastic smile before turning towards her, noticing that her peppy futures had fallen. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it." She shook her head vigorously, changing the topic. "So, which classes do you have this semester? I have English, French, Gym and Photography."

Pulling out my schedule, I reread the courses, "That's GREAT! I have literally ALL the same classes as you! I have Block C lunch, do you? "

Her features seemed to brighten up a bit, "Me too! Although it looks like our teacher is late again… Mr. Brooks is always late, better get used to it, Touko."

I sighed, "Whatever, I hate English class anyways… I don't understand why they HAD to put me in the advanced sector."

XXX

The final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. It had been a pretty decent day actually. I met some of Lily's friends, and I saw some of Alicia's in the hall. They looked at me awkwardly, although I didn't know why. I was still trying to wrap my fingers around the whole 'new school' thing. My new friend – Er – Roommate, had to stay back for band practice, since she was part of the Music Club.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a fragment of blue highlights. She stood alone, examining her fingernails. I ran over to her, shouting, "Yo! Alicia! What's up?"

Per usual, she spoke in her soft tone, "Hey. Not much really. How was your first day?"

"It was pretty good. I met lots of new people, and I found an old friend of mine who used to go to the same school as me."

Her ears perked at this, "Really? Who?"

"Do you remember the guy on the bus that you were talking about? His name is Natural and he's one of my childhood friends. I didn't see Lance; although I have a feeling I'll meet him soon."

The girl stared at me for the longest of times. "You… KNOW N? You have to introduce me. Wait… You don't like him, do you?"

Upon shaking my head, she let out a large sigh of relief, flapping her hand dramatically in the air, "Good, because I like him, and I call dibs. As a friend, you have to respect that."

I didn't really care either way, since it didn't affect me. I knew that he just thought of me as a friend, and that I'd never have the guts to ever confess my feelings. As if I had any, anyways. "Whatever, good with me. In other news, I met a girl named Lily. She was pretty nice, and I found out I'm sharing a house with her."

She stayed silent for a split second before quirking a brow, "….Lily? Moto? Eugh. I hated her. She hated me. We hated each other. She's a total loser and no one likes her. I'd stay away from her if I were you."

I stared blankly at her, thinking to myself, 'She does have friends, I met them during lunch.'

Since this was still my first day, I wouldn't dare wrong anyone, even if it were the reality. I ignored the thoughts before releasing my hands, clasping them so my head rested against them, "Oh… Well that's going to be hard, considering I'm going to be living with her."

"Oh… Poor you… Good luck. Don't worry. Just stay away and don't talk to her."

I exhaled softly. I was hoping that this drama wouldn't be around anymore, but it seemed as if it would never leave my side. "Yeah, I guess. I also have all my classes with her. Why do you hate her anyways?" I remembered Lily's sudden mood change in English. Me being myself, I wanted to pry into the issue and see what happened, even if it isn't the best idea.

"It's a long story. I prefer if you not ask, but the most I'll tell you is that we were enemies back in elementary. She used to be my friend but… Meh. I found different people. Stay away from her, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, sure… Don't care anymore." I spotted Natural walking out of the school building. "YO! NATURAL!" He turned to look for the source of the sound before his gaze fell on the two of us.

Alicia lets out a huge shriek, followed by a bunch of words that sounded fused together. "HE'S COMING OVER HERE. DOES MY HAIR LOOK OKAY? DOES IT LOOK FINE? IS IT OKAY? IS MY MAKEUP OKAY? AAAGHH! YOU NEED TO INTRODUCE ME!"

He shot me an unsure glance, uncertainly taking a few steps towards me, trying to ignore the screeching girl beside me. "Hey Touko, 'sup? ….Hello, Touko's screaming friend…"

She let out more words that I couldn't comprehend, before she tried to slowly compose herself, looking towards the ground, a small, but noticeable blush creeping onto her cheeks. I laugh sheepishly, "Sorry about Alicia… She's a little hyper today."

He gave her a nod of recognition, "Nice to meet you, Alicia."

She returned the smile with a grin so large, I was afraid it was going to break her face. "Same to you… N…"

Natural stared blankly at her for a moment, "My… Name is Natural. I'm… Not really called N anymore."

She batted her eyelashes, "Oh… In that case… Hehe… Nice to meet you, Natural."

Sucking in a breath, I shot her an awkward stare. I hated being in the position I was in. I had to look for a scapegoat. Spotting a couple of Lily's friends, I waved at the two of them before bidding them a quick goodbye. He looked like he wanted to punch me for leaving him with her, but it was the only thing I could do. "Adios! Ciao!"

He gave me the death glare before looking at the almost dying Alicia. Rolling my eyes once more, I shook my head softly before making my way towards the bench where Gina and Eddie were.

* * *

**A/N: **This was pretty long and boring. I'm gomen. [/Crawls under table and dies] Leave any suggestions or comments in the review box! No bashing or flames please - I'm trying my best.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello there readers! I've finished Chapter Two. I'm sorry this is so late - I was really busy last weekend. This is almost a bit short compared to the first one, I'm sorry! This being my first FanFiction, and the fact that I haven't played much of the game, they're INCREDIBLY OOC. I apologize for this. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy! These chapters have been quite boring lately. Although, I promise you it'll change in one or two chapters from now. I finally got off my butt and rewrote this. It has a lot more detail now. Hopefully, it'll be better than it was before.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of their characters. I do own Lily, Lance and Gina, my OCs. [Lance is not the one from Kanto, but another one that I created.]**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

TOUKO'S POV

Brushing a strand of my hair out of my face, my eyes travelled across the sky to meet birds, merrily chirping a melody. All of them seemed to be singing their own song, disregarding what the others sang. Leaning against the large oak tree, I let out a soft sigh. Lily's friends had already gone in spite of looking for someone else, with me left alone in the park. I crossed my legs, focusing my eyes at the school doors upon hearing them clank open. The hair band clad girl emerged from the doors, happily shrieking. I stared at her in confusion, opening my mouth to ask her what was going on, only to be cut off by her excited screaming.

She carried the happiest smile on her face, dropping down to the ground in order to catch her breath. She exhaled in glee, turning to me once she wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead. Whipping out a stack of papers, she shoved one of them in my face, beaming from ear to ear as she watched me scan over it.

* * *

_Lily Moto_

_Lavender Orchestra Association_

_Please await further contact for results._

* * *

Beside the paper had a large seal containing a pattern with intricate designs. It felt nice when I ran my fingers over it. I returned the sheet back to her, expecting an explanation.

"Oh, oh, oh, you must be confused! I've finally finished my audition to one of the most prestigious musical orchestras. They really liked it, and they even gave me the seal." She motioned to the mark on the sheet, "It means that I've got a higher chance of getting in than anyone else, even though I have to wait."

I nodded my head in understanding, clasping my hands together, "That's great to hear! I hope that you get in!"

Despite everything Alicia had told me, the way that she reacted when I mentioned Lily, I genuinely wished nothing but the best for her. She wasn't a bad person at all. She was plenty nice and had enough enthusiasm for the both of us. I was sure that she would be an awesome roommate. We had little chat after that, with me explaining what I thought of the school so far. Most of the conversation had been me musing in complete, utter, bliss about how big the academy was compared to where I used to go for Junior High.

Taking a quick glance at her watch, she slanted her vision towards me before she spoke up, "Let's go home!"

Lightly grabbing my arm, she pulled me up to my feet, dumping her various loose leaf handouts back into her backpack and zipping it up. She was practically ecstatic when we walked; leaping in the air and completing complicated dance moves as she did so. I shifted the brim of my hat, attempting to follow her steps. A given, I ended up failing and messing up, almost tripping and falling flat on my face once or twice.

After walking for approximately fifteen minutes, we arrived at our destination. I stared at the building in awe – It was HUGE. My house was nothing compared to hers, but I didn't let that bother me. I loved my home. After all, it was where I grew up, and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

"My parents are barely home. They're flying all around the place. That's why I'm always so lonely. It's also why I was so excited when I found out I didn't have to be alone anymore."

Unlocking the gates with a single, swift motion, she pushes them aside, motioning for me to hurry. The metal doors shut with a light kick from her grey converse. Sliding open the door, she stepped into the house. I ran after her, trying to keep my mouth closed as I ran after her. The interior did not disappoint – It was beautiful. Naturally, it was not as fancy as a mansion, but it was still really well designed.

A golden, crystalline chandelier dangled from the top. Two staircases were at either end of the main room, leading up to the bedrooms. She gave me a quick tour, showing me the vast supply of food that she had stashed inside one of the cupboards. A large, grand piano sat in the living room, taking up most of the space. It was evident that this was where she practiced her music – There were several sheets of music and instruments strewn here and there.

Leading us to our room, she ushered me inside. It was nothing but a teenagers dream. A mountain of the cutest plush animals sat in the corner, beside the bookshelf. Two desks were fitted on opposite ends of the room, situated beside two beds. Electronic devices were littered across one of the tables, whom I assumed to be Lily's, since the other one was clearly new and unused. Pictures and awards adorned the top shelf of the glass display case, anime figures filling up the rest. She sure knew how to live. A guitar was carelessly put on the ground, metal strings vibrating with every movement the ground made.

After the rest of the tour, the two of us spent our time discussing the chore schedules, cooking, cleaning, and grocery shopping. I had immediately opted out of cleaning and into cooking, but she had given me a disapproving stare – Making me feel guilty. Thus, it had been decided that whoever had the least amount of homework would cook and clean the dishes, while the other would vacuum, mop and sweep the house.

Tearing open a package of potato chips, I twirled a pencil in my fingers, looking over the question that sat in front of me. I was always pretty good at French; it was one of my expertises. I answered the entire page flawlessly without breaking away from munching on the snack. Slamming my notebook closed, I let out a victory shout as I returned my stationery back to its place. For the first day, I was pretty pleased with the amount of work I was given to do. It was only a couple of things. Compared to the stash that I got last year, this was considered lucky.

Lily took the bag from me, munching before setting it down and plopping on the couch. She let out an exasperated yawn, closing her eyes and covering her mouth. Shaking her head vigorously, she returned to a neutral pose, playfully shoving my shoulders, shaking me as I attempted to return my belongings back into my backpack. My mother would be arriving with the suitcase with my necessities for life – My clothes, my laptop, everything that I used on a day to day basis.

"So, Touko, how'd your day go? Meet anyone interesting? Anyone cute?"

I knew that she was only trying to poke fun at me, but I couldn't help but freeze rigidly. Once again, the thoughts of what Alicia had told me ran around in my mind, echoing. A part of me willed to tell her, while another told me to keep quiet. It was too soon to break this friendship because of something this silly, right? Wrong. I knew that I had to tell the truth. It was always better than keeping secrets and lying, as my mom had told me. Sucking in a breath, I stared at her eyes before turning my head down in guilt. I wasn't sure how she would take it in.

"When I talked to Alicia, she told me to stay away from you."

LILY'S POV

As soon as I heard Alicia's name, I knew nothing good could come from it. I tensed up, my mind becoming a blank sheet. I wanted to just avoid the topic, so I ended up staring vacantly at the neatly painted wall in my house. Even though I saw it every day, I acted as if it were the most interesting thing. Still, even I knew that I couldn't keep quiet about it forever. I shifted, looking Touko in the eyes.

"Alicia is…. Not exactly…. The best person in the world… Long story short, she doesn't like me very much because of grudges she holds against me."

The girl glanced at me, expecting me to go on. With that, I decided to pour everything out. She was my roommate, and she didn't seem like the person to spill the beans. What was there to spill, anyways? Majority of our friends, and Alicia's group, already knew everything there was to know. Trying to blink away the tears that were starting to form, I placed my hands in my lap, beginning to retell the story for the millionth time.

"Eheh… It's a pretty… Time consuming story, but I'll try my best to wrap it up for you. Well, you see, back in elementary, we used to be the best of friends, according to me…. But according to her, that was a completely different story. She claimed that she hated me, and did everything in her power to make everyone hate me… It was a dreadful experience…. I never want to ever go through that again…"

I gazed down at the ground, unable to stop the tears that built up at the edge of my eyes, "I've never been anything but nice to her… I don't understand how she could hate me so much… When we got into Junior High, she started becoming more popular. I began to avoid her and when I got accepted into this school, she wanted in as well. But she couldn't because of… Academic reasons and problems…"

She scrunched up her face in puzzlement, "So how did she even get in?"

My soft brown optics met her deep blue ones, "Simple. When money can solve a problem, it's no longer a problem."

Her mouth dropped open, lips mouthing a single word; bribery. I sighed, giving her a motion of approval, and she continues to stay silent, shocked When we first started, it used to be a huge deal among the school. After a couple of weeks, the issue seemed to blow over completely. It washed off, leaving Alicia back to being the queen bee.

With all of my heart, I prayed that she wouldn't find out that I had been telling more people about it. It wasn't like I told the pony tailed girl everything, though. Touko gave me a good, optimistic vibe, radiating a positive aura, but that could easily be masked.

XXX

TOUKO'S POV

I woke up to the unpleasant sound of an alarm blaring at my ear. It was as if the sound were eating my ear alive. Grunting, I shook the covers off of my body, slapping the alarm shut. Grabbing my clothes, I changed into a long sweater with skinny jeans, washing my face and brushing my teeth.

Heading down the stairs, I heated up the stove, grabbing all that I needed to cook lunch and breakfast. I made two decent-looking sandwiches, tossing them into boxes and throwing Lily's portion into her bag, and mine into my own. Last night, I had debated whether or not to confront Alicia. Honestly, I was a nosy person, and I wanted to know what went on. Even so, I wasn't ready to risk breaking my friendship with either of them.

Placing breakfast on the table, Lily leapt down the stairs, "The aroma is amazing! What'd you make?"

"Uhh, just bacon and eggs, no big deal," I chimed back at her, pouring two tall glasses of orange juice and setting them on the table next to the plates.

"Do you want to go bike to school? Gina has an extra bike. You know the girl with the black hair and the purple and blue hair tips?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I took a sip of my juice, putting down the cup, nodding. I found out yesterday that Gina was part of the mountain biking squad. I wasn't surprised to find out that she owned more than five different bikes, all for different purposes. I walked, while Lily rode. Luckily, she only lived five minutes away, so I didn't have to spend too long chasing after the brunette.

Throwing my hat in the air, it landed on the handlebars of a black bike with white accents. I decided that it was pretty and immediately hopped on, groaning at how tight the gears were. Reaching over, ravenette balanced without using her hands, her digits clasping mine, turning the handlebar.

"Better?"

I smiled, giving off a sound of agreement. We sped along the roads, leaving everyone we passed by in a daze. Once we got to school, we were greeted by a sea of people, most likely their friends. Feeling awkward, I looked around, hoping to see some faces that I recognized. Nope. No such luck. I don't think I had any classes with them, though a few looked familiar. At last, I spotted Natural and his friend (who I had assumed to be Lance) among the crowd. I waved at them, turning around to lock our bikes to a pole.

We approached the two boys, sparking up a friendly conversation. I noticed that there was tension building up between Lily and Lance, a tall coal black haired boy with a lanky structure and glasses. The day prior, Lily had told me that Lance and Alicia were inseparable – Siblings, almost. Gina and I gulped loudly, shooting each other knowing glances. We both knew it was no use trying to get the two to get along.

Once we heated up the conversation, I laughed nervously at the sight of Lily glaring at Lance the whole time. I could tell that Lance himself was a bit scared of her, trying to avoid her stare. Shaking my head, I grasped her elbow, dragging her away. She never broke eye contact until we were too far away. With a wave of my fingers, I flashed a smile at all of them, "We'll see you later!"

XXX

After a lot of coaxing and suggesting from Lily, I decided that staying away from Alicia would probably do me some good. She hardly noticed this action, seeing that we barely have any classes together. I felt a pang of hurt hit me in the heart, even though I anticipated her actions beforehand – Everyone, including me, knew that she used others and discarded them without a second thought. Over time, we only had small talk, simple things such as homework or classes. I got the vibe that she doesn't like me much, since I hang out with Lily – Someone that she deemed she hated.

The weeks following that, I became close friends with Natural once more. It was just like our old times. Hanging out with him everyday reminded me of our childhood; when we'd be running around chasing each other, stealing each other's belongings and returning them weeks after. We had three classes together this semester and two the next, making me a very happy person. It was a good feeling to know that someone I knew and was friends with was in my classes.

XXX

I aimlessly sat in the hallways, waiting for Lily to be finished with her band practice. I was pretty tired, considering I had ran at least ten laps during track team tryouts. I was pretty certain that Lily and I had made it, but I always had my doubts. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. Praying that it was Lily, I turned around – Only to have my hopes crushed as I saw the stern face of Alicia. She demands I go to the washroom with her, causing me to return her stern expression with a questioning stare. She grabbed my wrists, dragging me there, causing my sore arms and legs to ache more than they were before.

As soon as we got there, she shot me the most one of the most terrifying look that she could ever possibly muster. In a low and rude voice, she spoke up, causing me to wince. "Do you like Natural?"

With a simple shrug of my shoulders, I laughed sarcastically, getting ready to tell her off. For effect, I cracked my knuckles, responding in an equally nasty voice, "Why does this concern you? You haven't talked to me for ages. It's been two months and the first thing you say to me is regarding Natural?"

Her light, icy blue eyes shot daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would probably be dead, lying in a pool of my own blood. She opened her mouth to speak again, this time hissing at me, "Back off."

I gave her one of my infamous arrogant smirks, flicking my ponytail, "How about no, Alicia? Natural is my friend. Besides, I can talk to whoever I want without you getting your fancy little head all stuck in my business."

With that, I turned on my heel and walk out of the bathroom, making sure to almost smack her in the face with my hair, my black high tops creating a steady beat on the ground.

XXX

LILY'S POV

It has been about three months since Touko first moved in with me. She and Natural got closer, and I could tell based on her actions and her facial expressions that Alicia was becoming extremely upset because of it. She had been close to threatening Touko, but I doubted that my friend would give bloody hell to what that idiotic girl wanted. She was far too intelligent for that, and besides, Alicia was a pretty easy person to outsmart to begin with.

The door slammed open, causing my train of thought to evaporate. On top of it all, I nearly fell off the couch, becoming alert and turning to the front door. The only thing my eyes could catch was the blur of a person – Touko. She screamed and hugged me once she caught sight of me. Not hesitating, I immediately returned the hug, even though I was thoroughly confused.

"What happened?"

"Guess what, Lily? WE MADE IT ONTO THE TRACK TEAM! The coach caught me after school, right after you left. The practices are during lunch, so you don't have to worry about missing band or anything like that."

I sighed, glancing at my friend with a crestfallen face. Don't get me wrong, I was a hundred percent supportive about the fact that we made it onto the track team. Giving my best attempt to grin, I spoke in a hollow voice, "The thing is, the practices have been cancelled and… We don't have a band anymore… Apparently it was because Alicia and her parents demanded that cheerleading was to overtop music. Apparently skimpy girls in short skirts are more important than musical education."

Touko stared back at me, rolling her eyes, "That doesn't even make any sense. She isn't even a cheerleader to begin with."

"Yes, that's true, but her friends have cheerleading. You have to keep that in mind. She's doing it because she wants to keep her friends."

Realization suddenly filled her face. I muttered something incoherent before returning to my normal optimistic self. I readjusted my position on the couch, patting the seat next to me, telling her to sit down. She crashed beside me, raising her hand to take out her hair from her high ponytail.

"Still great to hear that we got on the track team. So, what did you do today?"

For a minute, she didn't respond, her face turning as red as a tomato. She kept her mouth clamped shut, refusing to say anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't I tell you this was going to be boring? Leave any suggestions or comments in the review box below. No bashing please, but constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello there! This might be kind of crappy since I have a hell lot of school work to do. BUT! I have promised myself to update once every week so that's what I'm doing. If I have any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of their characters. I do own Lily, Cassie, Alicia and Gina, my OCs. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

TOUKO'S POV

As soon as Lily spoke up, I felt my face heat up. Folding my hands on my lap, I began fidgeting, chuckling nervous and not saying anything. Inside my head, a million thoughts were running loose, trying to break free.

Natural had asked me out today. Me being me, I obviously couldn't make a decision on the spot. I was the type to hate being pressured – I liked to wait for things to fall into place. He told me that we could just remain friends if I declined. Although it would make situations quite awkward, I also didn't want to break our newly reformed friendship. Everything was moving too quickly for me.

I close my eyes, sucking in a deep breath. I was sure that I could trust Lily. I barely knew her, but she was one of the only close friends I had and trusted. "So… Um… Today, Natural kind of… Asked me out… I told him I would think about it."

The brunette shrieks as she hugs me, patting me on the back. Once she released me, she puts on a broad grin, quirking an eyebrow and giving me a stare. "So, what are you going to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders, my jittery laughter returning, "I... Erm… Honestly don't know yet. I like him but… at the same time I don't want Alicia coming and killing me for it. Besides that… I feel our friendship is fragile… I don't want to destroy it."

She started laughing, slapping me on the back, "Who cares about Alicia? No one does. Do what you want, because she won't be able to impact your life."

Although Lily's speech really did help me, I still wasn't sure what my decision was. Exhaling softly, I nodded, "I'm going to think about it for while…" Reaching over, I pull her into a giant bear hug, grinning brightly. She hugs me back, mumbling something about dinner. My head jerks up, smashing into hers. I had forgotten to prepare our dinner in my excitement.

I think for a minute before declaring, "We're eating out today! My treat~! Besides, I'm too nerve wrecked to cook anything right now."

Lily immediately agrees, pulling out her math textbook, "Alright Touko. For now, we should get started on our homework."

XXX

No doubt about it, different scenarios flashed through my mind. It was making it extremely hard for me to sleep. As if a million butterflies were in my stomach, I place a hand on my sweating forehead, attempting to recompose myself. After tossing and turning for about another few hours, I was about to doze off into a sleep, the world around me being drowned out.

XXX

Awakening to Lily shaking my shoulder, I mumble an apology, pulling myself out of bed. Getting ready, I continue to yawn throughout the bike ride to school. Gina kept shooting me concerned stares, Lily simply laughing and winking at me.

Sticking out my tongue at her, I was able to reach my hand over and slap her in the shoulder. Protesting, the girl began to ride faster, speeding off towards the school. Following quickly, Gina and I zipped through the neighborhood, catching up with Lily in no time.

Having gotten there later than everyone else did, Lily takes a gander at the surroundings, looking for something that we could lock our bikes to. Pointing towards the trees, she clamps her lock shut, attaching her bike to the tree. She motions for us to follow her. Shaking my head and laughing, I pat her on the back. Lily had a solution to practically everything.

XXX

Stepping into the halls of the school, I could practically smell the lemon scented window cleaner. Crossing my arms in anxiety, I walk up to Natural, gathering all my strength and willpower. Taking a sharp inhale, I tapped him on the shoulder. He almost immediately whips around to face me. Raising an eyebrow and shooting me a skeptical glance, he waves, "Hello Touko!"

Pointing my index fingers together, I focus on his green shoes, doing anything I could to avoid looking into his stare. Speaking in a soft and quiet voice, I mumble one word, "Yes."

I felt his grey optics looking down at me. Nervously looking back up at him, I could see that his expression was filled with emotions – Confusion, happiness and disbelief. "…Really?"

I nodded slowly, pulling at my ponytail nervously. He grins, trapping me in a death grip hug. I returned his hug, sharing the same enthusiasm. Practically choking me to death, I slap him on the back, implying for him to let me go. I gazed at the hallway, noticing everyone rushing around. Without even thinking, I grabbed Natural's hand, "We've gotta go!"

He eyed me, before sprinting off to our class, dragging me along with him. Not used to being dragged, I began protesting. Shifting, I ran so I was alongside him, matching his pace. We rushed past Alicia, who seemed to be quite fazed. She was nearly knocked off her feet, tumbling into a nearby locker. Laughing lightly, I could help but turn back to observe the scene.

Still on the ground, Alicia's eyes were practically drilling holes into my body. Letting go of Natural, I turned my body around to fully face her, running backwards. Shooting her an arrogant expression, I stuck my tongue at her – Just as I did to Lily this morning. She rolls her icy blue eyes and gives me a stare. Natural catches me in my act and starts chuckling, messing up my hair.

Slapping his arm, I give him a warning glance – No one messes up my hair and gets away with it. Jumping upwards and snagging his hat, I shoot him a devious smirk before sprinting to class, not once stopping to take a breath.

XXX

I kept his hat for the rest of the month. Usually, the cap was placed in my bag along with mine, when I wasn't wearing it. I had no intention of giving it back. Like I said, mess with me, and I will show no mercy. Stepping into Lily's neighborhood, I sighed, feeling alone since neither she nor Gina was with me.

She had to take a day off school today, having caught the flu off of me. I genuinely felt bad, so I had promised that I would do the chore for the remainder of time while she was sick. Gina had to stay back after school for cheerleading practice. Surprising, she was able to put up with Alicia's friends without beating them across the face.

I felt someone lifting off my pink and white hat. I turn towards my right, only to see Natural twirling it with his finger. Being a lot taller than me, I wasn't exactly able to grab it back from him. Being the little kid I was, I kicked him in the shin, continuing to walk to Lily's house.

He ends up following me half of the way there, trying to coax me into giving him his hat back. I simply shook my head and continue along the path, scoffing. After a while, he decided to give up seeing that I probably wasn't going to give in. Laughing to myself, I reached into my bag, pulling out his cap. It was a little big for me, but big hat was better than no hat.

Finally deciding that I should get home before 5PM, I began to run at a faster pace. I had strong legs, built from the Track Team. Thanks to Alicia, that team would be cancelled in another two weeks. Apparently, from what Gina said, it was for more cheerleading crap. I've really had enough of Alicia and her little schemes, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it now.

I continue to run at an even speed, trying to keep my breath. I catch the sight of a short girl, probably my age, wandering around. Approaching her, I could see that it was the one and only, the girl everyone hated; Alicia Glace. She stares at me for a while, stepping right in front of me, causing me to nearly crash into her. I skidded into a halt, panting, "Holy…. What are you even doing?"

She looks at me squarely in the eyes, "I hear you're dating Natural."

I nodded my head. There was no use in denying this now. "Well, you heard right."

She flicks her hair, closing her eyes, "Look. You're going to dump him, whether you like it or not."

I felt a vein practically bursting in my head. At this point in time, I really wanted to bash her in the skull. "No, I'm not. I'm not going to let someone as stupid as you mess up my relationships." I tug at my black and white bag, and begin walking past her.

She hissed at me, spitting her words directly at me, "You'll regret this Touko. I know you will."

I wave my hand dismissively, not even looking back at her, "We'll see about that."

XXX

NORMAL POV

"I don't care what you do. I want her dead." Alicia's eyes filled with rage, "She took away Natural from me. She promised me she wouldn't. If she's not going to let me have him, so be it."

Another voice began to speak, this time, deeper, "…Depends on how much you're willing to pay me."

The platinum haired girl reaches into her bag and pulls out two gold bars, "Will this be enough?" She smirked evilly, and shook the hand of her partner in crime.

"Nice doing business with you, Ms. Glace…"

XXX

TOUKOS POV

It was dark. Alicia's friend, Cassie, had told me to meet up with her at the local diner, Tutti Fruitti, but she was nowhere to be seen. We were supposed to be working on our project for science. I didn't choose to be her partner, but I was sick on the day the assignments were given. Out of ALL the people she could've chosen, she chose me. What joy…

Sighing, I grabbed my books and bag and walked outside. My optics lazily scanned the road before I began to cross the road. Hearing a loud beeping noise, I turn around. I merely let out a whimper as I caught sight of a bright light. I felt myself suddenly on the floor, pain in my torso and my chest. I feel an excruciating burn on my cheek, as if someone was literally cutting off bits of my face. I witness another flash of light, and all I see is darkness.

* * *

** A/N: Just another crappy chapter from yours truly - I can't write fluff for a reason. Leave any suggestions, comments or ideas in the review box below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, it's been long since I updated. I forgot about the story and I forgot my log in details until I found them earlier this morning. Sorry for keeping you hanging! Without any further ado, I present to you, the fourth chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of their characters. I do own Lily, and my other background OCs.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

LILY'S POV

Touko had been out for nearly two hours. She still wasn't back yet, and I was getting slightly worried about her. I remember hearing Alicia telling her friends Cassie and Melody something about a plan. I, of course, didn't bother to listen to their plan because I figured it would be about something stupid – Not like they talk about anything of worth. Now was a different case. I was scared. That was a lot coming from me – Hardly anything got me nerve wrecked. Still, something was rather fishy about this and I intended to find out what it was.

I pulled on my clothes and a sweater that adorned a small Dango pattern on it. Touko and I had gotten them together back when we had gone to the anime festival. Gripping my bag in one of my hands, I swiftly dislodged the keys from the hook and exited to house. I remember having heard her say something about going to Tutti Fruitti. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me – Which was pretty fast, considering I usually made first place during the track meets.

As soon as I neared the building, I peered inside. Colorful shelves and lights were displayed in the store, but I saw no sign of familiarity of the people. She had probably gone home. Biting my lip in anxiety, I scuffed my grey converse on the ground before turning around, walking around the area to scope out any signs of her. Coming to a crossroad, I looked in both directions before cautiously making my way across the street.

Something seemed to be in the way, hence why my shoe had accidentally kicked it in the process. The object was heavy and slightly squishy as I placed my sneaker onto it. I bent down to take a closer look, and what I saw was what no human wanted to ever see. A limp body covered in crimson red.

I screamed at the sight and grabbed my phone to call an ambulance, along with the police. I had no idea when this happened, but the body still seemed to be fresh. Warily staring towards the body, I push the locks of bloody brown hair aside from the victims face. There were burn marks on the girl's features. I look closer at her, and I realize… This is my friend I am looking at.

XXX

The ambulances had arrived an agonizing fifteen minutes after I called for them. With one hand, I clutched onto her hand, her head lying on my lap. I had wiped off most of the fluid that covered her face, and she twitched softly with every movement I made. I followed the paramedics onto the ambulance. They informed me that Touko's parents had already been called and were on their way. I continued to cling onto her limp fingers with shaky digits as I spoke quietly to her.

"You're going to be okay Touko. YOU. ARE. STRONG."

Truth be told, I honestly doubted my own words. Even though she was still breathing, alive, there was no guarantee that she would be fine. Hot tears fell from my eyes – They were probably all swollen and red from all the crying that I had done. As soon as we arrived at the building, I was greeted with a sea of depressed and gloomy expressions. Everyone was present - Natural, my parents, and Touko's parents. I joined them along the side of the chairs, slumping down in the plastic seat.

TOUKO'S POV

All I felt was complete, brutal pain. Strangely enough, all of that washed away when I entered the world of darkness. There was nothing here. It was nothing but a black screen. I watched as scenes of my life replayed before me. All of the happy times I had with my new friends, my old, and my family. I gripped onto my shirt tightly, trying hard not to sob and break down. Was this it? Was I dying? It sure felt like it.

XXX

"Touko… Touko… Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I heard nothing but a faint voice calling me. It slowly grew in sound, louder, louder, until it was all I heard. The scene of Natural and I hugging shattered before me, breaking into a million pieces – Like glass. Nonetheless, the vocals continued to scream. I couldn't place who they were, but they were definitely familiar. I can't remember at all what happened. Trying to think made my head pound.

A light flashes into my eyes, causing me to squint, trying hard to rub them. It hurt too much to lift my arms. I felt like something was stabbing at my abdomen, and as if someone was taking a lighter and burning away at my face. I heard a series of people screaming, "She's awake! She's finally awake! Thank god she's okay." The only thing that lingered in my head was that I was in a hospital, and vague people surrounded me.

Someone different opened their mouth to speak, "She has suffered significant damage. We are going to have to operate on her immediately. She can choose whether she wants to do the surgery. Her head and heart have suffered immense damage. If we don't repair it now, she'll still be able to function, but it will change her paths drastically in the future."

All pairs of eyes turned to me. The doctors… My family… My best friend… Natural…

"I'll… I'll do it. All my life I have been known for taking risks. It wouldn't be me if I chose not to do this surgery." My voice came out raspy, but I managed to utter the words.

LILY'S POV

I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to slap myself a million times until I died. Why wasn't I there for my friend? If I didn't choose to be ignorant, then I could've found out if it really was Alicia who was behind this. All I knew right now was that Touko deserved none of this… She was having it at the worst right now, and she was risking her life again.

XXX

They were operating on her for such a long time. Eight hours. We all sat there without motion for a total of eight hours - But that's okay, if it was for her. After all, this all could have been prevented if I had just gone with her in the first place. I tried to refrain from sobbing as I whispered my prayers along with the others. "Touko, I haven't known you for long, but I pray, that you will be okay."

Natural sat next to me - He did not have tears, but I could tell that he was trying to hold them back. His face was emotionless, while his eyes seemed to be hollow. He placed a single hand onto my shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Touko is going to be alright. We all know her. She is strong and determined; she will make it through."

XXX

In the end, Touko indeed made it through the surgery with no problems. We all rushed into the room to see her at once. A nurse shot us a stern look, "She needs her rest, please do not stay too long."

We nodded our heads in acknowledgement, and allow Touko's parents to be the first to speak with her. After a few minutes, we were granted access into her room. I, as her best friend, asked for some alone time with her. I sat down next the bed. It pained me to see her like this. She was hooked up to all these machines, wires strewn everywhere and inserted into her arm. Her heartbeat was playing a strong beat in the background. I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay, Touko?"

She gave me a confused stare, tipping her head to side, "Do I…. Do…. I know you…?"

Eyes widening, I felt my heart clench right before it practically broke apart. My breathing became ragged and uneven. "I-It's me… LILY. Your BEST FRIEND. God… Tell me this isn't happening…"

Touko blinked her eyes a couple of times, seeming to be thinking deeply. Her ocean blue eyes travelled around the room before meeting mine.

"….I don't believe I know a Lily… I think you have the wrong person."

I had the greatest urge to shake some sense into her, but I knew that it wasn't the time or the place to do such a thing. I could tell that I was indeed stressing her out, and it wouldn't do any good for her mental stability. It would make her recovery process even longer than it was already. After failing to get Touko to get to remember me, I walked outside, face pale. The green haired male shot me a concerned glance.

"What happened?"

I felt my knees fall apart under me, falling to the ground, only using my hands to support my weight. I struggled to get the explanation out of my mouth. They sounded jumbled and mismatched and this felt like nothing but a dream – But I knew it was far from that. Perhaps I was just receiving karma for leaving her to go out there alone. It was my fault – All my fault.

The boy stood up, blank. He walks into her room in a daze. After a few minutes, he returned. He too, had tears. I looked up at him as if to ask if he had sparked any recognition in her mind. He simply shook his head in response. He shoved his hands into his pockets before sulking away. He was never the person to show what he was feeling deep down, but the impact of the event had even gotten him shaken.

Touko's parents had returned with the surgeons. I demanded an explanation from them. They told me that it was a flaw that could not be avoided. I covered my ears, screaming. I refused to believe any of this happened. I wanted to open my eyes, and wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Was that what you expected? Liked it? Completely hated it? Tell me what you think in the reviews and I will try to get to Chapter 5 as soon as I can!


End file.
